Neighbors
by dakesuke.blackdevil
Summary: shintaro moved to a new apartment... kanoshin kuroshin setoshin and konoshin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Here's akira! The lanky!**

**I'm in a progress of making this story! What the heck! It was 11:14. Still not sleepy. If I am not sleepy I will think of ghost so I can get to sleep easy! So this one night, I cant sleep… I remember about shintaro that was such a scaredy-cat! **

**And so this is what I came up with! ENJOY..**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Scary Apartment**

Shintaro moved to a new apartment **( I wouldn't say new but an abandoned apartment ) **before he moved in he went to observe his neighbor.

He walks on the side walk as someone suddenly wave's at him. It was his left neighbor**, ****_as what I know, the landlady said his name was seto kousuke_**he waved back and continuously walking.

Suddenly someone approaches him from behind " BWARGH! " it scared the hell out of him " uwa! " the person behind him looked like a teenage cat-eyed boy who looks stupid while putting a fake smile on his stupid looking face . He laughed hard the boyish looking girl besides him punches his stomach merciless.

" sorry about that this idiot is shuuya kano.. you must be his new neighbor.. nice to meet you I'm tsubomi kido.. "

"o-kay?"

**_what?! His my right neighbor? You must be kidding me! Damn! _**Shintaro hesitated to reach for her hand and shakes it.

" damn kido… you said you came to visit me.. but instead you punched me… " kano complains at his friends action towards him with a stupid smile " who told you to scare your new neighbor? " she didn't even felt sorry **_well he sure does deserved it! _**

" it was my way of greeting people… well.. the first time I greet you like that you screamed like a girl- " kido released another attack, and this time it was no punch… but a kick right on the crotch…

" Greet my ass…. " kido continues to give kano a kick and some punches.

Shintaro walks fast as he leave his new neighbor being tormented by a badass tsundere. He stands in front of his new apartment and turns around facing another apartment across the road, he wonders who is living there.

He finally finished moving safely to his new apartment, he lifts one of his box and walks toward his new apartment. Shintaro suddenly loose balance luckily a hand helped him (** or should I say held him** ) shintaro saw a yellow pair of eyes in front of him with raven hair and pale skin . The owner of the eyes held onto shintaro's waist tightly.

" thank you, umm…. you can let me go now" shintaro saw another pair of eyes and this time it was red yet pinkish with his hair white and putting on an expressionless face like albino, they both looked the same **_are they both siblings? Like twin brother? _**The expressionless albino carries three-four box while introducing his self " my name is kokonose konoha" the raven haired boy that was still holding shintaro's waist introduced himself " I'm kokonose kuroha.. " .

"umm okay? " shintaro tries to get kuroha to let him go, but kuroha held him tighter and bows his head a little until their eyes met " and what is your name princess? " shintaro shoves him away.

"kisaragi shintaro… and I am no princess! If you want to help the start with the boxes! " shintaro orders then like a boss and they obeyed willingly.

They make their way through the living room and in the bedroom, When shintaro enters the bedroom he saw kuroha laying down on his bed. Shintaro kicks kuroha to the ground " who the hell give you permission to sleep on my bed you freak? "

Kuroha was still laying down but he was now on the ground " aw… shintaro-chan… my body hurts from lifting all those boxes… " kuroha complains like a stupid monkey. Shintaro steps out of the room and said " if your if you cant move your but hard you shouldn't offer of helping me " and disappear from kuroha's vision.

**who will go first? i was thinking... is it okay if kano goes first?**

**DOMO ARIGATO! please review? hehe**


	2. shuuya kano

**Here's the next chapter... ENJOY**

**Right Neighbor = shuuya kano**

Shintaro was trying to sleep that night, but his door was making scary cracking sound . he was scared and couldn't sleep.

Shintaro looks out the left window " seto-san isn't home?... where could he be?... " he has no choice but to go to his left neighbor's house ( because he was scared ) he knocks the door and kano put his head out.

" ohhh… it's the new nameless neighbor! What brings you to come to my house? Did you fall for me? " kano smiled and shintaro glares at him **_Great, he already has a nickname for me._**

**_._** " its just that I think as a new neighbor I would come and have a sleep over at my new neighbor's house"

shintaro felt stupid saying all those girly things, but what choice does he have? It's more embarrassing to say that he was afraid and wanted company.

Kano smirks. Shintaro realize the smirk that kano was giving him " if it's a no then just say so.. I'm leaving… " kano suddenly pulls shintaro inside " when did I say that? You are always welcome… new nameless neighbor~ "

Shintaro faces kano " its not 'new nameless neighbor! It shintaro, kisaragi shintaro "

" oh, it fits you very much.. shin-kun~ "

shintaro invites himself thru the living room and left kano by himself. Kano was at the kitchen observing his new neighbor. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that his new neighbor would come to his house at night without a reason… well he did gave a reason, but a real reason. He even brought his pillow with him, Kano came into the living room with some soda.

"here… I dint knew that a certain someone would have a sleep over at my house so I dint prepare anything to serve them with."

Shintaro ignores kano and reaches the soda can with a heartwarming smile. Shintaro didn't knew he was smiling until he saw kano looking at him " what?"

"oh, sorry.. I didn't knew that this shintaro could actually smile" kano was teasing shintaro like he was teasing kido. Kano was bored of teasing shintaro because shintaro ignored every single teasing he made. He turns on the tv and turns a ghost story. He always watch ghost stories every night to see the actors stupid scared face.

Kano remembers that he has guest with him and was going to have a sleep over in his apartment. He glance at shintaro and saw that shintaro was covering his face with his pillow. He looks adorable like that. Kano holds shintaro. He was pinning him on the floor.

" what's the big idea?! "

" did you know shin-kun…. Your smile almost made me lost control.. but what you did back there was adorable…"

Kano kisses shintaro. Shintaro tries to get free but kano was to strong. Kano start to explore in shintaro's mouth their tongue twist and turn. He never knew that shintaro was so sensitive. "are you made of glass or what? You look like your easy to brake… " kano kisses shintaro's neck and made a mark.

" stop this… ah! I-I'm not ah…! into g-guys…."

Kano unbuckles shintaro's pants and holds his most sensitive part. " oh really shin-kun? Your enjoying right down hear~"

Shintaro shock his head " hey! Don't… ahh…ha… t-t-touch thahh….t " he felt pleasure in every inch of his body and every pleasure he feels he'll reply moans. Kano glance shintaro.

" then I'll just enjoy myself" kano kissed shintaro's private and starts sucking it in his mouth, shintaro can only moan when kano starts to hum.

Well unfortunately kano fell asleep and so does shintaro.

Shintaro woke up early and ran to his apartment. **_What the hell happened between me and that freak?!_**

Shintaro didn't want to explode his head with that kano in his head and what was he doing that night. All he wanted to do is fix his damn door so he doesn't have to make any sleep over again.

**Sorry for the mistake... i have no idea what to do so i just made them sleep...**

**i still don't have the courage to make sexual relationship... to an extreme level... **

**um,,,, Review... ^_^**


	3. kousuke seto

**Left Neighbor = Kousuke Seto**

It had already been 1 week since shintaro moved in. he was all out of rabbit food " damn… the rabbit foods gone.. and the town is far from here" shintaro thought himself if his neighbor has any rabbit food. He didn't want to ask kano because why would he have any? So he went to his left neighbor house, seto.

" um.. excuse me.. seto-san?.. I was wondering if you have any rabbit food…" shintaro examined his left neighbor.

He was wearing a frog like green clothes with a hoodie, taller than him , black hair with a clip on his left bangs and a pair of yellow eye's like Kuroha **_ omaigod I remembered his name?!_**

"oh.. shintaro-san… I didn't know you have any pets.. sure, I have some… which one do you like?" obviously how many type of rabbit food does he have?

" Umm.. anything's fine."

Seto went into his apartment and came back with some rabbit food " does seto-san have a pet rabbit to? " "nah… my pet dog just like rabbit food(?!)" seto hands the rabbit food.

"oh really… thanks…" **_weird… _**shintaro excepted the rabbit food and went back to his apartment. Before he even took his fifth step seto said something to shintaro " can I see it?"

"what?"

" your rabbir can I see your rabbit?"

"sure.. you can?" shintaro invites seto to his house and went to his room where a pure white rabbit was placed in a cage. Seto's eye turn sparkly and turns to shintaro "can I hold it?" " what?" shintaro freaks out when seto made the widest smile he's ever seen.

" I wanna hold it can I hold it?" seto was obsessed over the rabbit " do what you want" shintaro gave in.

Seto holds the rabbit and hugs it gently " I never knew rabbit feels so soft…"

"yeah… it is….?" Shintaro left seto and the rabbit alone and head to his computer.

He was Checking the email that was sent to him. Then, a loud crashing sound came from the other side of the room. Shintaro didn't bother to guest what happened because he could clearly see that seto looks a little clumsy when it comes to animals.

He stood up and went to the other side of the room " Is toto okay?!". Seto was on the floor holding toto (the rabbit), toto's cage was broken.

" Shintaro-san! It was an accident! I was holding the rabbit.. um toto right?" Shintaro nods " and then toto made a squek sound.. it was to adorable and then I lost my balance and bumped the cage and fell down and-and-and… Im Sorry!"

Shintaro sighs a little and examined the cage, the door cage was broken.

"oh man, the door cage is busted.."

"I'm sorry shintaro-san! I'll make it up for you! I somehow have a cage! You can have it if you want!" Seto worried if shintaro was angry at him. Shintaro looks at seto for a while. " really? That would really help!" Seto stands up " it's in my house… but I forgot where I placed it. It will take some time to find it." Shintaro thinks a little and suggested " how about we find it together? It'll be faster" he stood up as well but didn't match the clip haired boy's height. " that's a good idea! While we look for the cage toto can play with boster and clammy and sauther and…" **_just how many animal does he keep?.. strange name_**

After introducing all of his animal's name they went to the left side apartment. Shintaro was speechless as how many animal Seto kept in his apartment, there was a cat, dog, guppy fish, gold fish, Baby owl(?), Eagle(?!), Hamster, parrot and there was no rabbit.

"seto, how come you don't have any rabbit?" Shintaro kept focusing on the animals "oh, when I was on my way to somewhere I found a rabbit, when I went near the rabbit it kept its distance… and I thought of myself that I will never have a rabbit" Sigh "oh(?)… so you think that rabbit hates you… that's strange, cause you seem like a nice guy" Seto suddenly froze then turns to Shintaro.

"you really think I'm a nice guy? Shintaro-san.. I'm so happy!"

"yeah? Okay- hey!" Seto hugs Shintaro tightly " I can't breathe!" "Oh, sorry Shintaro.. I was to exited"

"okay… ugh.. where's the cage?" Seto made a round mouth "Oh! I forgot about the cage! I think it's in the bathroom" Shintaro was surprised " what do you do with a cage in the bathroom?!" Seto explained " Cocoa, I mean the cat, she always scratch me when I give her a bath so I put her inside the cage so she won't scratch me"

"Oh.. what?!" they left the living room and went to the bathroom. Shintaro accidentally step on a soap and lose balance, he pulled Seto's shirt causing both of then to lose balance and fell in the bathtub. When they were falling Seto grabbed the shower pipe but his weight was to heavy making the pipe to break apart. Water came bursting out of the broken pipe and soaked them both. Shintaro was below Seto and he was in a very Sexy Position ( imagine the sexy position yourself! )

" Sh-shintaro….. your soaked wet… I'm sorry for the trouble" Seto wasn't even looking at Shintaro when he apologized "Why are you apologizing?... I was the one who grabbed your shirt so I'm the one who's supposed to apologize" Shintaro was wearing a white T-shirt so his nipples were visible because of the water " why aren't you looking at me?" Seto was troubled to answer or not " y-you're shirt…." "hm..? what about my shirt?" Seto blushes as he answered " Your nipples… it's visible… you can see it through the shirt.." Shintaro took a look at his self and realized that he was in such a sexy situation.

"wa-H! Don't look! Get off me!" Shintaro was very embarrassed " Please don't struggle too much Shintaro-san… i'm tryin- Wah!" Seto's hand slipped and fell down to Shintaro as their lips met.

"!" Shintaro pushes Seto away " Shintaro-san…" Seto felt something, his heart. It's beating fast, Shintaro felt the same way as well. "Seto…. Kiss me again?" "What?" Shintaro was knows that his request is out of control but he wanted to feel the sensation when they kissed. " Can.. you kiss me, again?" *GULP!* "Shintaro-san… " Seto Kissed Shintaro His tongue slips to open Shintaro's mouth. Shintaro opens his mouth willingly.

Their kiss split apart as they gasp for air, Seto slide his hand into shintaro's shirt " hwa! Seto… uhh… no!" "eh? Shintaro-san you're somewhat very fragile and sensitive aren't you?" "i…. un, never mind"

"Ah-Choo!" shintaro was feeling cold seto stood up "ahaha.. I don't think you're in the mood right now.. so let's take the cage right away, toto must be missing you" they came out of the shower with the cage. Seto give shintaro some spare cloth.

"thank you for the help seto…" shintaro was about to leave but seto took his arm and pull him close until they kissed "I think I like you.. can you come again?"

Shintaro blushed "uh…/ good bye!" shintaro ran to his house "ahh..! haha he's just like a girl.."


	4. kokonose kurohakonoha

**Minna, hisashiburi ne?! it's Akira the lankey! sorry to make you wait! here you are the twin brothers arrival! to bad haruka isn't here.. well, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Front Neighbor = kokonose haruka &amp; konoha**

"I wonder if I had asked seto for help.." shintaro was looking insensitively at his body. Just a while ago he fell from the stairway and got some pretty serious damage. _No I shouldn't! didn't you remember the accident a week before? If he saw my body he'll seriously eat me! _Shintaro turns around and focused to see if there are any bruise on his back.

"c-crap! I can't reach it! Nggh!" shintaro was trying to apply some cream on his bruise but he can't seem to reach it and then the door just open " Wai~! We came for a visit shintaro-chan!" it was kuroha's voice, konoha might be with him, shintaro started to panic. He looks around to find his clothes _Shit! Talk about bad timing! Ouch! My leg still hurts.. I have to lock the door before- _"oh shintaro, we found you!" _Fuck kuroha! _

"oh… it looks like you have come to welcome us with such sexy way.. how dirty shintaro, you want me that bad?" kuroha stares at shintaros body from head to toe "shintaro… did you just finish doing 'it'?.." konoha was talking while poking out his head behind kuroha. "what what?" _oh yeah.. of course they'll think that way.._

_First, I'm naked_

_Second, I have bruise like kiss mark_

_Third, I'm sweating.. yes, sweating a lot!_

_And last, I'm in my room_

Kuroha carries shintaro to the room "wahoah, wha- why- wahhh?!" kuroha slams shintaro on his bed. "what's the big idea?!". Kuroha rest his head on shintaros shoulder. "what is it?"

"did you really did 'it'?"

"did I say I did it?! Of course I didn't! not a single girl would want to sleep with me!" kuroha and konoha just quiet down. "wait.. shintaro, you're a virgin?" konoha said. "what?! O-of course not! Hey, what's the big idea?!" kuroha and konoha held shintaro down. Kuroha stares at konoha and gave him some kind oh signal, he nods and ties both of shintaro's hand " stay still shintaro this won't hurt a bit" kuroha held shintaro's waist. Konoha took some lube from kuroha's poket and gave it to him.

"don't tell me you guys…."

"yep shintaro, were not gonna let you go until were finish"

**_Great! Now I'm gonna lose my virginity by some creeps.. more over a guy!_**

Kuroha inserts his finger inside shintaro, shintaro was embarrassed and covered his face with his tied hand. Konoha took shintaro's hand away from his face and kissed him "you don't have to hide your face shintaro-san, your very cute when you bluss" shintaro got even more embarrassed and looks away "you don't have to tell me that you, you creep" konoha didn't say anything and smiled. Shintaro saw the albino's smile and blushed, suddenly he felt something hot and large coming inside his hole. **_Shit, I forgot about kuroha!_** Shintaro struggles but he can't, his hand was tied and with his physical strength he cant even move from his position.

After three hours, they sat on the bed (except for shintaro, he was laying down)

"Shintaro, did you know you look sexy when your naked?"

"shut up you creep!"

"it's true shintaro-san, if kuroha wasn't here I would've get you first"

"what did you say konoha?!"

"hey you guys! Don't fight!"

The night was very noisy and shintaro cant get any sleep. The two brothers ended up sleeping in his house,

Indeed this is a very scary apartment.

* * *

**Next story will be a special character i made myself,**

**Look forward to it Minnah!**


	5. Shiro Shintaro

**this last character is not real... i just thought it would be cool to have a cool ending... cause its cool. so enjoy!**

**Own Apatment = Shiro Shintaro **

**(****_this one is made from my imagination, for your information, Shiro Shintaro does not exist. And this is happening when shintaro is dreaming)_**

The past four month have been a pain, Shintaro were always treated like a girl and was asked to come to their apartment. " I wish I can only love myself.." Shintaro went to his room and took a nap.

It was dark. Shintaro can't see anything. A light started to appear in front of him, he was shocked. In the lights, there was a person, he was calm and looked exactly the same as shintaro, except that he has a white hair like konoha. The guy suddenly smiled **_okay, he is seriously not me. I mean, I don't smile like that! Its to natural… _**"my name is Shiro Shintaro, it's nice to meet you" he even has the same voice as shintaro.

"this is crazy…"

"why? I came to see you"

"what?"

"fufu, don't mind me.. though.. it's a shame that you're not a Virgin anymore.."

Shintaro blushed "wh-what did you say?!" Shiro goes near shintaro, he pressed his lips against the other " I thought you'll always be mine alone…" Shintaro didn't react to his action, he always got treated like that by his neighbor. "what do you want?" shiro grabs hold of shintaro's face "I want my Shintaro back" Shiro hugged Shintaro, the background suddenly changed into the background of his room.

"come Shintaro, let us be one again.."

"you're creepy!"

Shintaro tries to run away but his body won't move "what the.." " you can't do that shintaro… you're mine" Shiro pushes Shintaro on the bed. He kisses shintaro's hair and took a smell of it " Shintaro….. I love you" Shintaro feels heavy and felt unconscious. Shiro started strippinfg Shintaro's cloth. "oh my, those pesky bastard made quite a toy out of you.." Shintaro's body were full of kiss mark.

"unforgivable, how dare they touch your fragile body"

Shiro kissed all over of shintaro's body, he keeps kissing and nibbling. He then whisper to shintaro "I'll never let you go"

Shintaro realized and woke up from his dream "huh, it was just a dream.."

He got up and felt sharp pain all over his body, he undressed his shirt and saw biting and kiss mark all over. It was at the same place where Shiro kissed "that can't be real…"

Hehehe…

Shintaro..

Every night, shintaro gets a dream of Shiro and gets the same result when he wakes up.

"I have to get rid of this nightmare"

"that won't do shintaro, I will never let you go until I'm satisfied"

How long does shintaro have to deal with all the perverts around him? The answer?...

JUT DEAL WITH IT.

This is clearly because I'm living in a **Scary Apartment.**

**Everyone… sorry for finishing this up late! **

**Finally finished… how'd you like Shiro Shintaro?...**

**Thank you very much for reading it until the last..**

**Should I continue making kagerou fanfics?...**

**Well I don't know… once again thank you…**


End file.
